Software development companies oftentimes form partnerships with other application developers or service providers to develop products that integrate various service functionalities. For example, a developer of productivity applications may partner with a cloud storage service provider for developing applications that enable users to access the cloud storage service via the productivity application or to access the productivity application via the cloud storage service.
Application developers typically use website hosted application market places, or application (app) stores, to distribute software applications, where users are enabled to browse through various categories, view information about applications, and acquire applications for download to a computing device. An application developer may benefit from publishing a version of an application for testing by users outside the company, enabling the application developer to receive feedback and fix bugs before the application is released to the general public. In a particular example, a developer would benefit to publish a test version of an integrated application to a third party partner for testing the integration before making the application publicly available. However, traditional app stores do not allow for developers to publish a test version of an application to third party users. Accordingly, developers are pressed to use other channels to distribute test applications.